


Moments

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [30]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Pining, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Momo had a crush who didn't return those feelings, but that was all right. He didn't mind waiting for the right moment. Until then, he would appreciate the moments they did have.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

The store clerk gawked at the armload of junk food Momo and Ryoma splayed onto the counter for purchase. “Will that be everything, then?”

Momo grinned and nodded. “It should tide us over until dinner. It’s game night.”

“I see.” The cashier quickly rang up the smorgasbord of salt, sugar, and fat, and Momo cheerily emptied his pockets to buy most of it. Ryoma paid for the rest, and he always left Momo to carry the bag. It was okay, though. Ryoma almost always found a way to smash the chips. 

They meandered back to Momo’s house in no particular hurry. Ryoma was staying over a few days while Ryoma’s parents visited some friends in the US, and Momo didn’t try too hard to veil his excitement at not having to say goodbye at the gate to the person he wanted to spend his days with.

Ryoma didn’t know, of course, but that was okay, too; they had plenty of time for stuff like that. 

The two of them ducked in through the back door of Momo’s house to avoid his sister asking to join their quest to rescue Princess Peach. Momo had a sneaking suspicion that she had a crush on Ryoma. She was only seven, but a petty part of him he wasn’t proud of didn’t want the competition.

Moments later, the old tv in Momo’s room whirred to life, along with his Gamecube. Ryoma inhaled half a bag of chips without looking away from the screen, plowing through two levels before losing a life and relinquishing his turn with the controller.

Momo’s turn didn’t last five levels before he handed it back to Ryoma, who had already put a large dent in their snack supply.

“You better have left some of the Chocorooms or I’m stealing your Pocky,” Momo muttered as he inspected the damage. He smiled to himself when he saw approximately half the box empty, with the rest remaining in the resealed box. 

Ryoma didn’t react to his words, his eyes glued to the television as he blasted through half a level in almost no time. Ryoma would be better at this game soon, but Momo didn’t mind. As long as they played together.

It was well past ten before they defeated Shadow Mario and headed to bed on a tide of yawns and crashing from a sugar high. Once they coasted through their nightly ablutions, Momo budged up against the wall on his bed and left Ryoma a bulk of the space to sprawl out the way he liked.

Climbing into bed, Ryoma yawned loudly and mumbled, “‘Night, Momo-senpai.”

“‘Night, Echizen.” 

Momo let his eyes drift shut, but they flew wide open when he felt Ryoma’s fingers thread with his own under the covers. He sat up and gaped at Ryoma, but he was already asleep. 

A smile lingered on Momo’s face as he followed suit. Maybe someday, Ryoma could see him as more than just a friend and teammate, but until that day rolled around, Momo would hold onto moments like these.


End file.
